One Last Time
by enigmalea
Summary: SLASH! Oneshot. LMSS. Lucius is getting married, what will Severus' reaction be? Please read and review!


**A/N:** This is my first slash story, inspired I believe by TheDeathChamber's story _Poison_, which I highly recommend. It's in my favs. I wrote this one-shot when I should have been working on my longer Ginny/Snape story _Behind the Masks_. I hope the readers of that story will forgive me, this just started pouring out and I couldn't stop it. This was rated M for the language and the final bit of the scene. I think I've seen stories rated T that have this much in it, but I didn't want to push it. If you think I could lower the rating without getting my account frozen, just let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!

**_WARNING: _This story contains SLASH - that is male/male relationships. If you don't like it don't read it!**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to own Severus Snape and turn him into my sex slave, alas, I do not. Nor do I own Lucius Malfoy for that matter, or any other characters related to Harry Potter. I just kidnap them when J.K. isn't looking and have my way with them. I don't make any money off of this so please don't sure me!

_**

* * *

**_

_**One Last Time  
**1978:_

"There's only so much a man can take Lucius," I say softly, ebony wand shaking in my right hand.

"What's that, Sev?" he asks absent-mindedly; he hasn't even looked up from the book he is reading.

My eyes travel from the center of his chest where my wand is pointed to the regal face I know as well as my own. His mouth is turned up in a barely concealed smile, and I sense his cold, steel gray eyes watching my from behind half-closed lids. Every pore of this man's body oozes secrecy, half-kept promises, barely suppressed lies. He live half in shadows, half in light, in every realm of his existence, save sexuality. There he is king of the mountain, a fish in water.

My hand falls to my side, though it still holds my wand in a death grip. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Going to tell you what? Severus, dear, you must be more specific."

"If you didn't lie to me or keep things from me, I wouldn't have to be more specific."

He looks up from the book then, finally giving me his full attention. "What is wrong, Severus?"

"Narcissa Black? I knew you would have to marry some time, but to a _Black_? Do I have to remind you that Sirius _tried to kill me_? Could you have found any other way to make this more difficult for me?"

"Sirius was an anomaly; a Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins."

"_Tried to kill me!_" I repeat. My wand hand is shaking with unrestrained emotion; I wish I could be as composed as my love. In time, I tell my self, in time.

Lucius stands gracefully and crosses to me. His left arm slithers around my waist as he maneuvers behind me. His breath is hot on my neck as his right hand slides down my arm to my wand hand. I felt my indignation and anger at my lover's perceived betrayal begin to dissolve. "You betrayed me," I whisper with my last ounce of resolve. I feel the death grip on my wand relax as Lucius' hand claims mine. My wand slips from my grasp easily, and he slides it into an inner pocket of my robes.

"I've done no such thing, love," he says placing a kiss at the base of my neck. Desire fills my veins like molten lava, and I am barely able to suppress a moan.

"We can't continue like this," I croak.

"We can't?" he asks silkily. His hands and mouth are traveling over me, insisting I pay attention to them and only them. In seconds I am panting, blood boiling, head reeling from desire. With much effort, I manage to pull myself away, and I turn to face him, leaning against the desk. My eyes roam his body subconsciously as I fight to regain rational thought.

"What are you planning to do Lucius? Fuck me in the study while Narcissa patiently awaits the arrival of her husband in your bed chamber?" I ask voice dripping with acid, as I survey the room.

"What else am I supposed to do?" he replies with a sigh. "I need an heir." His guard is down and I glimpse a temporary flash of sarcasm, edged with guilt and pain that disappears quickly.

"And so, you will marry and fuck Narcissa to produce a legitimate heir, while all the time you keep me on the sidelines as your concubine, just as your forefathers and their forefathers did, all the way back to Ancient Rome. You do you heritage a great honor Lucius!"

"Must I remind you that it is your heritage as well?" he asks softly, his platinum eyebrows rising.

"My father was not – " I pause for a moment. I was going to say my father was not queer, but why would that have been such an insult? "- a wizard," I finish lamely.

Lucius' pompous chuckle reaches my ears shortly. "I know that, Sev, but you can't tell me that you don't have a Roman heritage. Your name is Severus for Merlin's sake!" He closes the short distance between us, brushes my hair behind my ear and cups my face in his strong, masculine hand. His eyes lock with mine, platinum searching obsidian, demanding that he regain control of me. "None of that matters. It will all work out… I promise."

Words that should have filled me with hope fill me with ice. "You promise? You promised receiving the Dark Mark wouldn't hurt; you promised I wouldn't have to kill anyone; you promised that you wouldn't take a wife just to produce an heir. Damn you, Lucius, you promised to love me forever."

"And I will." He seals the lie with a kiss, and I resolve to forgive him as his hands travel my body. An unbidden moan escapes me as he pushes my robes from my shoulders.

His hands and mouth meander down my chest to my manhood and I inhale sharply as he takes me fully into his mouth. My hands entangle in his platinum blond hair as I watch him give me pleasure, sending my mine, body, and soul sailing on waves of ecstasy. Oh yes, Lucius, I'll forgive you for your lies, deceit, and broken promises – one last time.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
